


【杰佣】枯涸——濒死之愉

by YuLuoShan



Category: IdentityV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuLuoShan/pseuds/YuLuoShan
Summary: 《枯涸》的补车





	【杰佣】枯涸——濒死之愉

唇齿交缠的感觉其实是很不真实的，毕竟在自己漫长的生命里，从未有另一个人的气息与自己这样靠近。可这样貌似也不错，所以奈布搂住杰克的脖子，跨坐在杰克的身上。  
他能感觉得到杰克冰凉的手探进自己的衣服里，那冰冷的手指一点点划过自己的皮肤，让他有点不受控制地颤抖起来。然后就是胸口传来的异样感。其实他不懂为什么杰克要玩弄那里，他又不是女人。所以奈布甚至有些抗拒地躲过杰克不安分的手。  
“你的身体还真是迟顿得可以啊。”杰克低沉的声音就像投入沉寂湖面的一枚石子，让奈布的心跳漏了一拍，还未回过神，就被杰克压在身下，双腿大开，毫无保留。  
被完全压制的感觉并不妙，但因为是杰克，所以奈布心里的不安并没有到会让他反胃的地步。  
这是自己爱慕了整个少年时期的怪物。奈布皱了皱眉，但他很快又笑了，他甚至伸手抚上了杰克的脸，然后吻了杰克。  
原谅他这一次的放肆吧。就像原谅他那笨拙的舞步一样。因为当时的月光，真的极美。  
杰克回应了奈布。他爱自己怀里这个浑身带刺的人，爱到几乎快要颠狂，所以他毫不犹豫地去掠夺着，就像他习惯的那样。  
自己心上人的呼吸，身体，一切的一切，都是自己的。带着这样的心思，杰克不停地啃咬着奈布的双唇，就像是要将奈布吞噬殆尽。奈布一言不发地承受着，一如他常做的那样。  
他在被掠夺，不只是呼吸，还有他的全部。杰克不曾停下手中的动作，那称得上笨拙的手法竟也渐渐让奈布的呼吸急促了起来。  
“你和别人做过吗？”奈布这样问，微微眯起眼，看着杰克。他不知道自己希望得到的答案是什么。  
“没有。”杰克亲吻了奈布的额头、鼻尖、面颊，还有下巴，他以前没觉得亲吻有什么特殊意义，可现在，他想表达自己满溢的爱意，只能用这样笨拙的方式。  
“你在干嘛啊？”这样不轻不重的吻撩拨着奈布心里的那一丝爱慕。他要沉下去了，沉入深海，万劫不复了。  
“我知道了。”杰克将奈布的衣服撩得高高的，几乎是布满了伤痕的身体在杰克面前展露无遗。虽然说刚刚杰克在触碰时心理就有所准备，但是当他亲眼见到时，杰克还是不由地心疼。他俯身亲吻那一道道伤痕，右手去解奈布的腰带，左手抚摸着奈布的腰侧。奈布的身体不由地颤抖起来。  
杰克像是发现了什么，抬头看着奈布:“你的敏感带原来是这里啊？”  
“你胡说什么！？”奈布的脸瞬间红透了，“你做那么多余的事干什么？那些伤疤……”  
“很美。”杰克认真地说。  
“什么？”奈布愣了，但看着杰克认真的模样，又不知道该说什么好。他该怎么告诉杰克，那些伤疤几乎都是他年少时期留下的呢？因为自己近乎疯狂的爱慕之情而留下的疤痕，从来不是荣耀。  
“你的一切，我全部接受，我也全部给予爱慕之情。”杰克这样说，然后吻了奈布腹部那条最长最深的伤疤。  
奈布咬紧了牙。他完全可以说，他现在无比痛恨杰克的所作所为。为什么？没理由。他宁愿杰克粗暴一点，这样他就可以把疼痛和仇恨连同自己的牙齿一同咬碎、吞咽，化作自己活下去的动力。  
可奈布没有来得及表达自己的反感，他的身体突然颤抖了一下——杰克握住了他的性器。杰克的想法很简单，既然其他地方无法挑起奈布的情欲，那就依奈布的意思，别做多余的事好了。  
奈布也知道杰克要干什么，毕竟下半身的快感毫无遗漏地传达到了他的大脑。就像杰克说的，奈布的身体很迟顿，奈布本身也可以说是没什么欲望的。但是现在，在杰克并不熟练的套弄下，奈布的性器也慢慢硬了起来。奈布用手捂着自己的脸，他不想去看杰克的动作以及自己羞耻的样子。可是胸口有什么要满溢出来一样，让他很难受。  
紧紧咬着下嘴唇，奈布一把抓住杰克的头发:“够、够了……”他很难受，这感觉太过陌生，让他感觉害怕。他不是没自己弄过，很少，但是哪一次都不像这次，太可怕。  
那压抑在胸口的是什么？焦躁？还是爱慕？或者是有什么不该喷涌而出的……  
“要我用嘴帮你做吗？”杰克亲吻奈布胸口的伤疤，用指甲轻轻刮过奈布性器的顶端，这突如其来的刺激让奈布来不及压抑自己:“啊……你他妈……”  
“因为你似乎并不舒服。”杰克这样说。其实他也很煎熬，忍耐从来不是他擅长的事情，但他不愿意伤到奈布。  
“明明你自己也很煎熬吧？”奈布几乎是报复一样地一把解开杰克的腰带，然后握住杰克的性器开始套用。他根本就不知道有什么技巧，更别提他现在的脑子有点迷迷糊糊的。  
“啊……”似乎只有将最直接的欲望用声音表达出来，才能缓解自己胸口那闷闷的感觉。明明自己应该怀着厌恶与痛恨之情去看待杰克，可是这种时候，那越来越难克制的爱慕之情一遍又一遍让自己去放肆，去找借口沉沦和堕落。  
“奈布，我爱你。”杰克在奈布耳边低语。在脸红到耳跟的同时，奈布射在了杰克手里:“啊啊……”头脑中像是爆炸了一样。……明明和自己做没什么区别吧。更别提杰克的手法可以称得上糟糕透顶。  
可这是……自己爱慕整个少年时期的人。再次用双手捂住脸，奈布的嘴角上扬了:“我可没想过……和你做还……挺舒服的。”  
他的眼泪也快忍不住了。他要怎么做才能去赎清自己的错误呢？他要怎么做才能让一切重来呢？……他不知道。他只能溺死。  
“如果你不想做我可以停下。”杰克伸手撩起奈布的一缕头发，“我尊重你。”  
“那就继续吧。”奈布张开双臂，红红的双眼却带着挑衅的意味。他什么都做不了，那就荒唐一下好了。他再次搂住了杰克的脖子，亲吻杰克的眉眼、喉结，还有锁骨，在杰克的一根手指进入体内的时候，奈布咬上了杰克的侧颈。鲜血的味道也给予了奈布新的刺激，用舌头轻轻舔去伤口渗出的细小血珠，奈布尽量不让自己去理会杰克那不安分的手指。  
很奇怪，还带着羞耻感。但因为有精液的润滑，杰克的手指探进奈布后穴的时候也没那么艰难。杰克当然知道奈布在干什么，如果这样能转移奈布的注意力他也不介意痛一点。再加入一根手指，杰克寻找着奈布的敏感点。奈布却不知道该如何应对，只能轻轻吮吸刚刚自己咬破的地方，然后用一只手捧住杰克的脸庞，再次吻了杰克。除此之外他无法表达自己的爱慕之情。他宁愿用唇齿的纠缠来掩盖自己压抑不住的呻吟，他宁愿用吻去表达自己无法说出口的爱慕。  
当杰克按压到某一点的时候，奈布本已软下去的性器，又有了挺立起来的趋势。  
“啊……”  
“是这里吗？”杰克再次按压自己刚刚找到的那一点，奈布将脸埋在杰克的胸口，咬紧牙，不再让自己出声。杰克也不再去刺激奈布，加入第三根手指后，杰克便一心一意地进行扩张。  
扩张的过程其实并不舒服，本来狭小的入口被一点点扩大，带着疼痛感，还有耻辱感。奈布当然知道自己现在的样子有多糟糕，可此时此刻所有的顾虑都被他抛弃了。疼痛又怎么样，他早就习惯了。所以，在杰克的手指离开奈布体内的时候，奈布直接将腿张得更开:“进来吧。”  
占有我，侵略我，把我的一切都污染，染上你的罪孽我的罪孽，然后，我会杀掉你。但是现在，你要满足我，让我背上足够沉重的罪孽，与你一起下地狱。  
我的所作所为，如果不被你原谅，就是我的救赎。  
杰克吻去了奈布眼角那不易察觉的眼泪，一手抓住奈布的大腿根部，一手扶住性器便对准奈布的后穴进攻。他在性爱这件事上从来没什么兴趣，因为他更愿意将自己看上眼的猎物，从外到内，一点点撕碎。  
可是现在自己面前的是自己的心上人，杰克不想伤害奈布，所以在奈布皱紧了眉头的时候，杰克也停下了动作，哪怕这对他而言并不好受。刚刚扩张好的后穴不断绞着他的性器，还有奈布体内的温度，都给他带来前所未有的刺激。  
自己占有的，是自己的心上人。  
这样的念头让杰克的内心产生了别样的满足感，待奈布的脸色稍稍回复后，杰克便继续将自己的性器一点一点埋入奈布体内。而奈布只能大口喘息着，眉头紧皱，喉咙里偶尔发出几声难以抑制的呻吟。他难受得很，身体承受着本不属于自己的一部分的入侵，硬生生地将他的身体内部挤压捣碎，毁掉了他所有的骄傲和尊严，一如多年前的那场大火，烫得他快尖叫出声。  
当杰克完全进入的时候，奈布的头脑近乎无法思考，他双手搂住杰克的脖子，空气太冷了。但他的脸上却染上了不正常的红色。  
“杰克……”奈布低声喊到，“……杰克……”杰克伸手抚上奈布的胸膛、脖颈，奈布现在可以说是毫无抵抗能力，就像任人宰割的羔羊，脆弱得只要杰克想，杰克就可以轻易拧断奈布的脖子。  
杰克不会那么做。  
“好难受……”  
“那我动起来，好不好？”杰克这样说，然后一把拉过奈布，让两个人像一开始的那样，奈布跨坐在杰克身上，但两个人交合的地方并没有分开丝毫。奈布惊得睁大了双眼，体位的变化让杰克进入得更深，刚好顶到他体内敏感的那一点。  
“啊……啊啊啊……”杰克没等奈布反应过来，就展开了毫无保留的攻势。奈布只能抱住杰克，然后在杰克背后留下一道又一道抓痕。像只受惊的猫咪，又像是抓住了唯一一根救命稻草的人。后穴传来的快感代替了一开始的疼痛和酸胀，因为有着精液和肠液的润滑，杰克的性器在奈布体内可以说进出都畅通无阻，甚至可以进入得更深。这让奈布很惶恐，紧抱住杰克的同时又拼命把腰往上抬，可是没有用，杰克总会跟上去顶到奈布最舒服的那一点。  
……很舒服……就像是深藏在他心里的欲望苏醒了，一点又一点的酥麻感从体内的那一点传到大脑，连带着性器也挺立得高高得。就像是两情相悦的人的亲吻，但又更加刺激。  
“啊……杰克……”  
“我爱你。”  
杰克的话语让奈布的后穴绞得更紧，杰克不由地闷哼一声，但看到奈布的神情，杰克有点愣了——那是沉溺的乐在其中的表情。奈布此刻半睁着眼睛，脸上带着不正常的红晕，双唇微微张开，带着情欲的吐息混杂着呻吟袭向杰克的胸前。  
“现在舒服了吗？”杰克没指望奈布回应自己，而是加快了自己的动作。低沉的喘息声，压抑的呻吟，还有肉体撞击的声音，以及不易被人察觉的水声，在这小小的监牢里挤作一团，不断反应，发酵，刺激着两个人的感官，奈布甚至有那么一瞬间忘了自己到底是为了什么而来到杰克身边，他用手抓住杰克的头发，感受着杰克发丝的柔软，还有杰克身上的只有他能察觉到的血腥味，像个快要溺死的人，抬起头，双眼迷离地看着杰克，嘴里破碎的呻吟让他无法完整地表达他的需求。  
吻我。  
相爱的人之间，吻才是最好的催情剂。  
杰克注意到了奈布眼神，赤裸裸的情欲还有爱慕，所以杰克低头吻上奈布的唇，堵住了奈布那支离破碎的呻吟。他不喜欢亲吻的，哪怕很多时候亲吻也是一种礼节，但现在，唯有亲吻才能表达他的怜惜之情。  
“啊，杰克……啊啊……我要……我不要了……”快感慢慢堆积起来的后果其实是很可怕的，更何况奈布从来没有被这样对待过，也没有经历过这样的快感。坦荡荡地面对了自己在和自己最恨的人也是最爱的人做爱的事实后，他反而能更好地享受杰克给他带来的欢愉，也只有杰克可以这样侵占他的人生，侵占他的年少与青春。  
“我们一起。”杰克没有如奈布所愿放慢速度，相反，他的动作甚至越来越快，让奈布的呻吟完全无法压抑，最后近乎变成一声又一声的尖叫，把他的一切撕碎，践踏，把他推向高潮的时候，也把他打入了地狱。  
他做了他一直想做的事。他也犯了最不可饶恕的罪孽。  
这样他就可以和杰克一样了。  
高潮之后，奈布无力地趴在杰克的胸口。他之前想说的是什么来着？他不记得了。他现在很恍惚，高潮带给他的是极致的欢愉和疲累，他只能一点点调整呼吸，任由杰克抱着他。  
“我爱你。”  
杰克这样说，低头吻了奈布的头发。  
奈布笑了，他抱住了杰克，但不愿意让杰克看到他现在的表情。  
他活得就像个罪证，但这样也好，至少，他的罪孽足够让他和杰克一起下地狱了。  
杰克，我要你和我一样，最后不得好死。


End file.
